


Nineteen

by NeverGrowUp890



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, M/M, it's kinda sad but not too sad!, trans reader but it can also just be anybody, very realistic car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp890/pseuds/NeverGrowUp890
Summary: chanyeol’s leaving town, possibly for good, and he wants to make sure you won’t forget him.





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!

“I can’t believe Soo said that,” Chanyeol laughs, always a little too loud. You laugh along anyway, remembering Kyungsoo telling the waiter to fuck right off when she insisted on using the wrong pronouns for you. It hurt, of course, to be so blatantly disrespected even though she didn’t know you, but the fact that your friends have your back is what really matters. 

In the intimacy that only empty diner parking lots and the early hours of the morning can bring, Chanyeol grabs the steering wheel with a sudden tightness and stares blankly ahead. It’s not that he sees something that’s caught his interest, it’s more that he’s found the courage to say something he usually wouldn’t. “I love you,” he says simply,”I’ll always love you.” The emotion behind it makes you look at him, but before you can laugh at the abrupt nature of his declaration, you tear up. 

This summer is the last summer that all of your friends will be together. You’re all going your separate ways, studying at different schools in different corners or the world or simply trying to get away from your town, but you can handle it. You too have your own career path to follow and ultimately that career path is pretty close by to your town. You have deep roots here that would eventually land you a decent job when you accumulated enough experience. You can handle going from seeing your friends every day to seeing them a few weeks out of the year, being reduced to occasional phone calls or spaced out text messages. 

Well you could’ve handled it until Chanyeol told all of you that he too was leaving to a city oceans away from you. When each of your friends explained where they’d be going it hurt in the slightest, but ultimately you were incredibly happy that they were following their dreams. You thought you’d have someone, at least Chanyeol to help soothe your loneliness until your friends came back for holidays or random visits, but now he’s leaving to. He’s leaving and taking a love that’s been developing for years, strong and true, with him. 

Hearing the words now, especially in the middle of life changing transitions, meant way more to you than you could even really understand in that moment. The promise of unconditional love, of protection, of safety, every ounce of emotion laced into that declaration makes you sniffle. That sniffle makes Chanyeol look over and hold you instantly, forgetting how sweaty his hands are for a brief minute. You both sit there for a while, holding each other and trying to hold back sobs as much as possible.

Instead you both settle for streaming tears that run down your cheeks and gently plop onto the fabric of your clothes. Chanyeol holds you a little tighter when he realizes that you too are crying, just as quiet as he is, and tries to hide his shudders as much as he can. Because there’s something unspoken between the two of you, something neither of you has never really discussed or thought about discussing until this very moment. 

When the moment settles again, tears and wet stains dried, Chanyeol pulls away and wipes away any evidence of tears and laughing them off as you wipe yours. He holds onto his keys from their place in the ignition and puts enough pressure to hold it firmly but not turn it yet. 

“Do you wanna go home?” 

Of course you don’t want to go home, not yet, but you don’t want to seem desperate or needy or clingy. 

Chanyeol continues thumbing his keys while you try to think of something to say and instead offers,”I actually wanted to show you this one place before...y’know...tomorrow.” You agree almost too quickly and lean back in your seat as he turns on the old station wagon’s engine. He hands you the AUX cord, grumbling about your poor music taste as he indulges you despite it, and starts heading to your next destination. 

The car ride is mostly silent as Alex Turner plays quietly in the background, a soft hum in the background as the two of you thinking of something to say. But there’s only one thing the two of you want to say and for some reason neither of you can say it. Up until recently the two of you talked constantly, bringing up inside jokes that no one really understood and dreaming about a life where you didn’t have any worries. A life where the only thing you had to be upset about was the absence of cotton candy grapes and Brendon Urie would come out with a new album.

Chanyeol pulls into the dark entrance of some park, flipping on his high beams as he tries to find a good spot to park where the two of you won’t be bothered by pesky cops or attention seeking tweens. “Here we are,” is all he says before getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk. 

Chanyeol bangs the old handle three times and pulls as hard as he can, grinning when Ol’ Bertha lets out a reluctant creek and opens. The tall boy climbs into the back, pushing the backseat down so there’s a bit more room and spreads out an old dusty comforter so it covers the car bed. You stare on from the passenger seat as he prepares this little makeshift bed, smiling in a way that you hope he sees as endearing when he occasionally looks up at you. 

When he finally finishes, closing the trunk door and leaning against the side of the trunk, Chanyeol pats the empty spot across from him. You kick your flip flops off in the passenger seat and climb over the seats unceremoniously, taking Chanyeol’s unhelpful large hand that doesn’t really do much to lessen the effort you put in. Despite his unhelpfulness, touching him makes your heart flutter. You sit across from him, stretching your legs between his long ones. 

Once the two of you settle, Chanyeol looks at you with a soft smile and grabs your bare foot,”Hey, so...can I say something without it sounding really really gay?” You try to laugh off the sudden nervousness you feel, but it sounds high pitched and annoying in your ears. You’re briefly thankful for taking the time to paint your toes that day, a dark masculine green that contrasts wonderfully with your skin. There’s only one thing that’s been on your mind, been on both of your minds, and maybe someone finally has the courage to talk about it. So you wiggle your ties in his grasp and his smile simply grows,”What do you want, jerk?”

The attention is entirely on him now and it’s a little too much so he looks down and stares at your toes instead. Chanyeol wraps a large finger around your small pinky toe, swallowing a lump in his throat you can’t see but definitely feel, and bites his lower lip. You don’t say anything about the sweat forming on his palms that spreads to his fingers as he fully grasps your foot again. You don’t urge him to hurry on with it and just say something already. You wait patiently, because at the end of the day Chanyeol is everything to you and you could wait for him forever. Which is what you might have to do anyway. 

“I meant what I said before,” he says quietly,”I really do love you.”

You go back to the times where the two of you hung out all night in the parking lot of that Taco Bell on Market Street, talking about dank memes in between serious conversations about life and its chaos. You go back to all those times you could’ve confessed as he ate his 7 layer burrito, would’ve confessed at that beach party that one summer until Chen took too many vodka shots and threw up in the sand. You think about all the times you could’ve spent together in love, but didn’t. You go back to all those times you held hands, cuddled, or embraced for so long it couldn’t be anything, but romantic.

Despite all the signs of mutual pining, the two of you waited until the night before Chanyeol left the country to finally admit your feelings. It’s romantic, of course, and something you never thought would happen, but it also hurts. Because he’s leaving and might not ever come back

“I love you too, Channie.”

Chanyeol rushes over to kiss you, but hits his head on the roof of his car when he sits up too fast. You laugh at him, spreading your legs so the clumsy boy can comfortably fit between them as he rubs his head, and pull him over to you. The kiss is gentle, slow in nature as the two of you carve this into your memory, and firm. Your tongues clash, simply feeling each other and discovering what the other holds. You’ve been dreaming about this, kissing Chanyeol and holding him here close to you, making him yours. It’s better than you’ve ever dreamed of, too magical to even really comprehend. Sure at the end of the day, it’s a kiss with a boy, but this time it’s different. Chanyeol is your first love and this is the moment you'll remember years down the line when you're gushing to your kids about your college years. 

There's so much love in his kiss and a reverence in the way he grabs your thigh that you almost can't handle it. You push him away gently, maneuvering the two of you so that you can lay down on the car bed, before pulling him to lay on top of you. The kiss resumes with a heat behind it as Chanyeol grinds slightly against your leg. There’s a heat that burns at your core as the kiss grows faster and his wandering hands grow more insistent. “Take it off,” you whisper against his slightly chapped lips,”Take off your shirt.” Chanyeol grabs at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and clumsily banging his elbow on the roof of his car. “Fuck.” 

It's uncoordinated, Chanyeol finding a way to fit between your legs while also finding a way to stretch out his legs as much as he can. It’s unplanned, some of your old monster cans that you've tossed into the back of the unkempt car now coming back with a vengeance as they roll from under the seat to hit your head. It's messy, the familiar sensation of cooling lines of precum on your inner thigh as you try to position him in a way that he'll fit. No matter what you do, he doesn't fit. He's bent nearly in half as he hovers over you, but when you finally look at him, when you finally cradle his cheeks in your hands, when the street lamps from outside hit his face and your eyes finally adjust to the darkness of his car, he's happy. So happy, with bright eyes and a serene grin, that you pull Chanyeol down for a bruising kiss, ignoring the strain in his muscles as he tries not to crush you under his weight until his arms begin to shake. “It's okay,” you mumble against his lips,”just lay on me.” Chanyeol smirks against your lips in return, moving away to press butterfly kisses into your neck,”You wouldn't be able to handle it- ow!” 

You pinch him right on the arm and at first it makes you laugh, but then Chanyeol bites your bare shoulder in retaliation. “Jerk,” you grunt as you run your fingers through his bright red hair and get a good grip. You pull him up from your shoulder, smiling at his closed eyes and pout. Chanyeol takes off your shirt, fighting a bit with as he takes off your binder with it before tossing them both aside. Your shorts are next, landing in a heap somewhere in the car, and once Chanyeol’s found what he’s looking for, he grabs your chest and sucks hickies into the flesh there. He bites carefully and precisely, grunting when you arch into his touch, and looks up briefly to see your face. 

Through the lustful haze he can see your slight discomfort so he pulls away and lays his head on your chest instead. “Y’know I’ll come to visit right?” You nod even though he can’t see it, running your fingers through his hair. “One day I’ll come back,” he says more to himself than you,”and you won’t have these anymore.” Chanyeol runs a finger across the junction where your breast meets your torso, where a future scar will be to show how far you’ve come on the journey of finding yourself. 

“You’ll sound different too.”

Chanyeol promised to visit every holiday and as much as he could when he eventually moves, but you knew realistically he wouldn’t. As time went on and he adjusted to his new home, Chanyeol would soon forget you. Sure he’d come sometimes, but not as often as he promises and swears to. You pull him up, kissing him as hard as you can while grinding your hips against any part of him that you can find, in an attempt to bury the conflict you feel. As you begin to get truly lost in his rough touches and harsh kiss, suddenly it all stops. He’s sitting up and toeing off his dirty converse, pulling off his pants and struggling all the while. Chanyeol gives his cock a firm squeeze through his boxers, slowly pumping his shaft as he takes you in. You’re a disheveled mess, you know that much, out of breathe with messed up hair and it’s then that you how badly you need him. It takes the slightest shift for his cock to stand through that slit in his boxers. Chanyeol strokes his cock lazily, slowly, and leans over to rub a thumb across that wet patch in your boxer briefs. You arch into his touch, whimpering when the pressure from his thumb becomes harsher but still just as slow, and hold onto his wrist as he continues his ministrations. In the slither of light streaming into the car, Chanyeol swears he sees a bead of your cum follow his thumb as he slowly moves away and that’s the final straw. He sits up, folding his legs and patting his thighs once he’s completely settled,”C’mon.”

You sit up and shimmy off your boxers, crawling into his lap and bite your lip at the feel of his hot shaft pressing on your clit as you adjust. It doesn’t take long to get some sort of rhythm, your arms around his neck as the two of you share hurried kisses pressed against any sort of skin that you both can reach in this position. 

 

As the car rocks and the windows fogs with the heat that’s rolling off your bodies, Chanyeol shifts his hips slightly and bites his lip as the head of his cock pushes strong and unrelenting against your core. You feel the heat of it against you, burning in the most delicious way, and as good as it feels you have to ask. 

“Do you have a condom?” 

Chanyeol stutters in his movements a little bit, the tip of his cock still pressing against you as he opens his eyes to look at you. You can feel his tip ooze precum just as your core gushes slick, the two of them clearly wanting to meet, but you have to be responsible. Even if your hips continue to grind against his, even if you love the way he’s struggling to think,“Check fuck uh... check the glove compartment?” 

But it’s too far away. It’s too far and he looks so cute like this. So you stare into his eyes, angling your hips to grind down against the head of his cock and waiting for the inevitable, and watch him. His eyes close tightly for a brief second as the tip pushes a little more insistently against you. With the dip of your hips and a hesitant thrust on his end, the head pushes passed your ring of muscles and you finally sit fully on his lap. He’s definitely longer than you’d thought, his cock sitting firmly against your soft walls and still going. 

Finally his cock nestles somewhere deep inside you, just on the edge of too much. Chanyeol begins thrusting, holding your hips still as he pumps into you, and the car rocks along with him. “Wait,” you pant,”Hold on a sec.” Chanyeol stops, scrunching his eyebrow in confusion as you pull off of his cock and lean across the glove compartment to pull the emergency brake. You make your way back over, lining his cock up with your core, and sink back on his cock with a pleased moan. He begins thrusting again, this time the car doesn’t shake as harshly, and sucks bruises onto your collar bones. Your hips meet his as you moan about how big his cock is, how great it feels, about anything you can really. 

Chanyeol kisses you harshly, hoping to quiet you down as your moans turn into a nonsensical stream of fuck, oh my god, and his name. The windows are thoroughly fogged now as the two of you stink up his car with the smell of sex, but neither of you care and that’s the beauty in it. The only thing you can about is each other and the small amount of time you have left. When he cums in you, deep and sated, Chanyeol presses your foreheads together and whispers how much he loves you over and over. The words come out like a mantra, pressed against your skin as he murmurs it into each and every inch of your neck and face with each kiss. The two of you hold each other through the aftershocks of orgasm, even as Chanyeol softens inside of you and your thighs ache from the position. 

There’s a swift knock on the trunk window that has the two of you pulling away and getting dressed. You, with your boxers pulled up and one of Chanyeol’s old hoodies. Chanyeol, with the shirt he threw away and only his boxers as he tucks his cock back in. Chanyeol climbs out, making sure to keep the door as closed as he can while talking to the officer and explaining what exactly you two were doing in a park at 3 am in the backseat of his station wagon. The cop peers into the trunk, sees you wrapped in a blanket and can’t help but smile when you wave meekly. With a nostalgic look in his eye, the cop let’s the two of you off with a warning and suggests heading home right this second. 

So Chanyeol drives you home, the two of you laughing about it once the park is distant in the rearview mirror, and arrives a lot faster than the two of you expected. You can feel the cum pool into your briefs as you guide Chanyeol into the darkness of your home and up the stairs to your bedroom. So Chanyeol climbs into your bed, holds you close and promises to cash out the $50 for Plan B in the morning. The two of you fall asleep easily, whispering confessions and making jokes about that pervy cop who definitely watched you two fuck before intervening as you fall asleep. Your parents will definitely complain when they see you in bed with Chanyeol even though they know him very well. Of course it’s inappropriate and not at all respectful to your parents, but you don’t care. This is the very last night you’ll get to do this, the very last night the two of you will be nineteen and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at princessjimins.tumblr.com


End file.
